Flap
Flap (Solapa en español) es un Hard Demon complejo, creado por el equipo de GeoStorm, presentado en la cuenta de Nasgubb. 84 jugadores del equipo GeoStorm participaron en la creación de Flap (algunos de ellos abandonaron el juego durante la construcción del nivel): Terron, Allan, Alkali, Shocksidian, Serponge, Dudex, Namtar, SlimJim, FerdeFunky, mbed, TheDevon, Luqualizer, Disp, Chase, KrmaL, loserchik67, Deltablu, Ryder, Zhander, Echonox, Koolboom, Mazl, Drakaglin, G4lvatron, Codex, Viprin, Samifying, Fermio (GcanitoV), Kips, Edicts, Jayuff, Diimon, Orca SN, Spu7Nix, Samoht, Vlacc, GDSpeed, Darwin, Goose, Thomartin, AirSwipe, Erdyuri, Lumpy, Michigun, Raketti, Óptica, Skitten, StubbyPinata, Koreaqwer, Xnail, F3lixsram, Hinds, Aquatias (asistente del organizador), pasiblitz, Rustam, Azertiop, Vultra, weoweoteo, Motleyorc, Etzer, Nox, Mabby, Silence, SirHadoken, Pauze, AirForce, Berkoo, Vermillion, AeonAir, DesTicY, xcy7, RyanAB, Nasgubb (organizador y autor y de la creación de Flap), Ninjukin, Havok, Evasium, TamaN, Cobalt, Girón, BoldStep, Jovc, EpicLucas, TrusTa y Datchet. Descripción El nivel comienza con un UFO en donde hay que saltar entre plataformas como Flappy Bird, luego en la parte de mbed en vez de ir por el centro hay un camino secreto donde hay que entrar por debajo y te teletransportara y sigues con el nivel con el UFO en el centro, luego en la parte de Koolboom el UFO va a velocidad x3 y tamaño mini, hasta que termina en la parte de Michigun la velocidad x3 y el UFO vuelve a su tamaño, en la parte de F3lixram hay una velocidad x2 invisible y el nivel sigue hasta que termine el nivel, despues de la parte de TrusTa dice 2 inscripciones "From all of us" y "to all of you", al final del nivel dice una inscripción "Thank you for playing" y termina el nivel. Monedas El nivel no tiene monedas aunque sea de la actualización 2.1. Curiosidades * Muchos jugadores creían que los megacollabs Digital Descent, Bloodbath y Yatagarasu pertenecen al equipo de GeoStorm, ya que básicamente fueron creados por sus participantes. Sin embargo, esto no es así y todos estos niveles se hicieron fuera de GeoStorm. Por lo tanto, para la larga existencia del nivel de equipo Flap se convirtió en su primer megacollub oficial. * csx42gaming, aunque era miembro de GeoStorm, no compiló una parte, pero especialmente para este nivel, remezcló la musica "Sí" del compositor TheDevon. * Flap es el megacollab más grande estimado por el número de participantes. * Parte del jugador Mabby es una referencia al juego "Osu!". * El arte del trashcrow en la parte de TrusTa fue tomado de su propio video, en el cual recreó este pájaro del nivel de Yatagarasu en el juego Minecraft. * Por parte de Kips puedes ver a Canna, el personaje principal del anime y manga "La Doncella del Dragón de la señorita Kobayashi". * Pixel art en la parte de Disp'a es una referencia al juego "Yume Nikki". * En la parte de Aquatias'a hay pixel art, refiriéndose al personaje de la serie de juegos "Touhou". * Las partes del escenario de TamaN'a son tomadas del juego "Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels". * La mayoría de los constructores de megacollaba (con la excepción de SlimJim, Fermium (GcanitoV), Edicts, Raketti, Koreaqwer, F3lixsram, Etzer, Silence, Xcy7, TamaN y TrusTa) dejaron un mensaje en forma de texto que aparece al morir por su parte. * [[Terron|'Terron']]: "Reanimación X cuando" (rus When Reanimation X?). Allan: "Allan por Quasar cuando" (rus Cuando Allan de Quasar?). Alkali: "Esta de todas las megacollabs GS es la primera a la que me he unido" (rus. De todas las megacollabs, GeoStorm es la primera a la que me uní). Shocksidian: "(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)". [[Serponge|'Serponge']]: "Ojalá pudiera hacer eso irl". Dudex: "This is so sad". [[Dudex|'Dudex']]: "Esto es muy triste". [[Namtar|'Namtar']]: "PYCCKUE ECTb?". FerdeFunky: "ooo ooo aaa aaa". mbed: "realmente no es así a veces". TheDevon: "Por favor, no lean esto." El amor de su vida no los besará el viernes más cercano posible. es muy hablador: 1. Di tu nombre 10 veces 2. Di el nombre de tu madre 5 veces 3. Di tu nombre aplasta 3 veces 4. Pega esto a otros 4 niveles Si haces esto, tu flechazo te besará en el primer cumpleaños más cercano. Pero si lees esto y no pegas esto, entonces tendrás muy mala suerte. "Esto es tan extraño porque realmente funciona". Luqualizer: "Olvidaste hackeado el título". Disp: "Nada de niños personales". ChaSe: '"Jaja, moriste". [[KrmaL|'KrmaL]]: "Just Dance 2019 es el juego de fiesta definitivo con 40 pistas calientes de éxitos comerciales a favoritos de la familia, incluyendo" Finesse (Remix) "de Bruno Mars Ft. Cardi B.," Bang Bang Bang "de BIGBANG," Shaky Shaky " ¡por Daddy Yankee y más! ". Loserchik67: "Lo siento". DeltaBlu: "Libtard se trolled por fortnite pro 69". Ryder: "Darkness". Zhander: "Mi parte en la libertad fue un error". [[Echonox|'Echonox']]: "¡Puedes hacerlo!". Kolboom: "yuyyyuyuyuyu + yu / 2". Mazl: "Parte de la nave fue genial". Drakaglin: "Tengo pan". G4vatron: "Hmd momento triste...". Codex: "@Jayuff: lovpog:". [[Viprin|'Viprin']]: "Viprin+death". Samifying: "Bastante problemático ¿no?". Kips: "Shawty consiguió botas de jean con fondo de manzana con la piel de todo el club mirándola". Jayuff: "mmmm burg". Diimong: "Esto es tan triste, alexa play despacito". Orca SN: ", U ~ U". Además, al morir el apodo de este constructor se agregará la inscripción "Af". Spu7Nix: "diablos". Samoht: "Parte salió mal". Vlacc: "H". GDSpeed: "La marcha imparable del tiempo que lentamente nos está guiando a todos hacia una muerte inevitable". Darwin: "Gracias por esos LDM Darwin :) _Said Nobody", Darwin :). Goose: "-= =-|". Thomartin: "Debido a mi creatividad e imaginación limitadas, tuve que pedirle a alguien que me enviara un mensaje de muerte, pero nadie lo hizo. Así que soy un chico rechazado de GS y me siento triste". AirSwipe: "Te has encontrado con un destino terrible, ¿no?". Erdyuri: "Ded by Sagiri". Lumpy: "La vida es un mosaico de placer y dolor, el dolor es un intervalo entre dos momentos de placer y alegría". [[Michigun|'Michigun']]: "¿Cuál fue mi oración otra vez? Algo acerca de cierto conteo y arreglo de estructuras triangulares y su necesidad de ser omnipresente ... Bueno, lo que sea". Óptico: "Jaque mate". [[Skitten|'Skitten']]: "Miau". StubbyPinata: "No te preocupes, amigo". Xnail: "en chino/japonés". [[Hinds|'Hinds']]: "Mejores amigos terminan". Aquatias: "¡Las oraciones de los demás!". Pasiblitz: "Pichuun ~". [[Rustam|'Rustam']]: "@Rustam". Azertiop: "¡Tendrás un agradable paseo en el error de Emile Louis!: D". Vultra: "Patrocinado por Arla". [[Weoweoteo|'Weoweoteo']]: "Elie gish". Motleyorc: "Soy sexualmente atraído por las abejas". Nox: "La gente muere cuando los matan". Mabby: "* Se acurruca a tu lado y te acaricia con la nariz * uwu hewwo master ~". SirHadoken: "Casi no traído a usted por Doc". Pauze: "bueno, voy a Grillby's". AirForce: "AirSwipe y AirForce son dos personas diferentes, gracias :)". Berkoo: "Yo, Berkoo, de verdad estoy en GS ... y estoy orgulloso. Además, lamento que hayas muerto aquí" - '". [[Vermillion|'Vermillion']]: "Eh, parece que te has encontrado con un horrible fallecimiento, amigo mío. Pero ... uhh ... ya sabes, estas ... estas cosas suceden ... en la vida. La vida continúa. No para ti, obviamente, eh, tú". estoy muerto, pero ... me recuerda a un tiempo. Estaba ... estaba haciendo una conservación con mi amigo Viprin. Estábamos, eh, estábamos ... - el río. Estábamos cagando junto al río mirando el los peces saltan sobre las cataratas, y le dije a Viprin: "A veces me siento como un pez que salta una y otra vez, siempre tratando de llegar a algún lado. No, no sé dónde ... o solo para encontrarme en las fauces de una bestia. "Él, por supuesto, me miró ... Eh ... Sorprendido, ¿sabes?" ¿Has estado en las fauces de una bestia? ¿bestia? amigo? "A lo que le dije:" No, por supuesto que no, Viprin ". Dije" No, no, no, no, no ". Simplemente quise decir que la vida puede parecer un esfuerzo implacable ... Superar obstáculos sin sentido, solo para cumplir y el destino igualmente sin sentido, independientemente de tus esfuerzos, independientemente de los obstáculos, has pasado ". Y ... uh ... Viprin, se puso de pie y procedió a colgarme con una tela de pinlín, a lo que le pregunté, le dije: "Amigo, qué ... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Me miró ... Muy preocupado, de verdad. "Me siento como tú "Demasiado sol". De hecho, heh. De hecho lo hice. Él procedió a servirme un vaso de ... solo ... limonada helada ... Oooh. ¿Alguna vez lo mezcló con té helado? Me gusta ... Medio medio limonada ... oh, es así - deberías probarlo a veces - oh, no puedes porque estás muerto. Pero de todos modos ... limonada, ¿estar atrapado en esta pipa? realmente con Viprin, pero con toda una variedad de miembros de GeoStorm de color afrutado. Bueno, hay ... eh ... Realmente no hay una buena respuesta para eso, pero tal vez me he encontrado con una muerte propia en algún momento, no sé ... o ... tal vez no lo haga significa nada en absoluto. Tal vez no significa nada en absoluto ". AeonAir: "No soy el tipo de persona para pedir ayuda porque siento que la persona me juzgará y no puedo vivir con el hecho de que alguien pueda pensar que soy estúpido y que él se vaya a casa con su familia y me llame mal nombre y tonto y toda esa mierda y realmente me pone paranoico y triste y preferiría suicidarme que tener una interacción social que solo me beneficie porque no me siento juzgado por un extraño así que preferiría parecer estúpido y no preguntar ". DesTicY: "Vamos a aclarar las cosas: tu compañero SUCK :)". RyanAB: "horas reales de muerte". [[Nasgubb|'Nasgubb']]: "Las personas famosas pueden obtener algo clasificado en estos días, como seriamente, un nivel de Flappy Bird en 2018? Y se ve tan mal, cada parte es tan diferente y no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido juntar. Simplemente hicieron una estructura y la llamaron al día. Mire las partes de Mabby y Datchet, ahora mire el nivel diario y dígame que no es mejor. Llegamos a este punto, donde los memes de mierda pueden ser calificados y los creadores desconocidos todavía están luchando para obtener CP. realmente muriendo ". Ninjukin: "Egg ™". Havok: "¿Qué estás haciendo jugando este juego horrible solo juega Dark Souls 3 lol". Evasium: "Kore ga waga (Rey carmesí) no nouryoku". Cobalt: "Omelette du fromage". Girón: "Hoy no". [[BoldStep|'BoldStep']]: "Terminé una cosa, guau". Jovc: "mucho texto". EpicLucas: "habilidad tú mismo". Datchet: "Obtener azotado simultáneamente y nae naed". Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios